Tainted Love
by A Zombie Killer
Summary: Allen's mission takes a turn for the worse.  Allen/Tyki
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed perfectly normal at the minister's house as Allen patiently waited for any signs of trouble. He had been sent by the Black Order to "spy" on the family for abnormal behavior so far his report contained nothing pertaining to his mission. He was ready to leave after a week of living in the woods. He wasn't really able to get much closer today since the whole family enjoyed the nice day by drinking tea and so on. They were relaxed and carefree which made Allen a tad suspicious since they were at war. Maybe war didn't reach this far.

The family had finally moved inside just in time for dinner. Lights glowed from the huge household which beckoned Allen to move in closer. Creeping closer to the house the young exorcist gained a better look at the family's interaction. A long table covered neatly with a pure white table cloth sitting before the family. Perfectly set before each member of the household was a feast that made Allen's stomach whine in pitiful hunger. Which reminded him he had his own meal to eat and pulled out a piece of salted meat to chew on.

Allen paused from chewing to listen for a noise inside besides the rather polite dinner conversation. After a minute he heard it again and recognized it as the family dog named Wilfred. He continued to bark which got the attention of the dining family. One of the younger gentlemen rang a bell which summoned a servant. No doubt he told the butler to let the dog out since he disappeared from view. Allen frantic to find a hiding spot took refuge in a flower bush and prayed the dog would mind his own business.

Light poured out into the dark night as the butler opened the door.

"Come on now," the butler said in a polite tone before Wilfred stepped outside.

Content that the dog would not come back in he closed the door behind him. Allen watched in horror as the white shaggy dog sniffed the air and trotted over to him. This dog could blow his whole mission now. If the minister and his family found him what would he say.

"Shoo doggie," Allen said softly, glancing back at the dining room.

Wilfred wagged his tail happily at his new found friend. So much for an attack dog Allen thought to himself and gently rubbed the dog's head. Much to his surprise Wilfred started to bark and crouch down as if he wanted to play.

"Not now," Allen hissed trying to get the dog to leave.

This barking was not unnoticed by the people inside and one of the young men stood up before leaving the room. Allen's heart was pounding in his chest as he realized he no longer had time to run to a better hiding place.

"Wilfred?" a rather familiar voice called from the doorway.

The dog continued to yap excitedly leaving Allen completely exposed to the young man who stepped outside.

"Found something did you?" he asked coming closer.

Allen decided it was best to just step out with his hands up in surrender.

Laughing nervously Allen simply said, "I-I'm sorry. I can explain why I'm here."

Though he did not have much time to explain anything to the man before he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"Well, we have ourselves an intruder," the man said, "Now, if you'll cooperate I probably won't squeeze your head off right here and now, boy."

Allen struggled to breath as the grip got tighter before he nodded in agreement. His mind was running so fast he could barely piece things together. His hands reached for the hand on his throat. The man chuckled at his struggle as if it was pathetic.

"Did you forget about me, boy?" the man asked before his skin turned into the grayish black of a Noah's.

"T-tyki," Allen managed to say as he activated his Innocence.

"Very good," he commented before giving his neck another squeeze which made Allen gasp for air, "However, a fight would not be too smart right now. You wouldn't want to alert the entire town would you?"

Then he paused and listen as if he had heard someone approaching which gave Allen a bit of hope. The pause was short lived and Tyki turned his hungry gaze back on the white haired exorcist. Tyki licked his lips which made Allen wonder what exactly he was thinking.

" Hmm, what to do," he mussed aloud, "No no... I can't give you away just yet. Not after you stabbed me like last time. I think I will have my fun with you first before letting the Earl have you. Considering your current circumstances... It's like I'm giving you a gift."

Allen's blood ran cold at the thought of what Tyki considered fun. Seeing what Rhode thought was fun there was no doubt Tyki was planning on slow torture.

"Now, where to keep you?" Tyki muttered aloud before dragging Allen towards the house.

"Tykiiii~ Did Wilfred fall down a hole or something?" a familiar voice called from inside.

Struggling to get out of Tyki's grip Allen realized it was Rhode inside.

"No! He's just..." Tyki paused as he regained control, "Being a little rambunctious! Give me a minute to put him in the basement."


	2. Chapter 2

Wilfred was nipping at Tyki's heels in excitement as Allen was dragged to the house and over a few steps. Making sure he had a firm grip on the boy Tyki opened the back door. The large white dog followed them in still barking. Despite the commotion laughter and casual talk continued as the family enjoyed their dinner. The feast Allen saw before he could easily smell which made his stomach whine in pity.

"Wilfred," Tyki snapped as he opened a door, "Downstairs."

With that he kicked Allen down the stairs while Wilfred trotted after him. Allen grunted in pain as he tumbled down the stairs, landing face down in the earthy floor. Groaning with pain Allen remained perfectly still as he tried to stay conscious. Before he had a chance to move Tyki was already beside him. Pinning him down the Noah sat on his back and pinned his arms with his knees. The only problem was what to bind the boy's hands with. He made quick work of taking of his black leather belt and using it to bind Allen's hands behind his back.

Without another word Tyki headed back upstairs leaving Allen in the dark damp basement. A chill went through him as he dreaded the man's return. It was only a matter of time until he returned to exact his twisted version of fun on him.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

The soft sound of the ticking clock was all Tyki could focus on after dinner was finished.

Listening for the familiar sounds of the other Noah settling down for the night he waited. The others had no clue as to the exorcist in the basement. And Tyki had no intention to reveal his secret guest to them any time soon. Straining to hear the other Noah Tyki knew it was too soon to head down yet.

The soft giggle of Rhode flying out of her window atop Lero was the last of them. He paused to enjoy the utter silence in the house before getting up.

Not bothering to spare a glance in his mirror as he walked past Tyki headed downstairs. This was no dinner-date. No. This was pure and hard whatever-the-fuck he decided it was. Plus, he couldn't let on he was doing anything suspicious if anyone saw him.

Descending the multiple steps of stairs with his ruffled hair, white collared shirt with a few buttons undone, and casual slacks with his comfortable pair of loafers on. Finally, he descended those stairs. The important ones that lead down to the pitch black basement.

The door shut quietly behind him and his feet made a light pitter-patter sound as he went down them in the complete darkness. Reaching the bottom he flicked on the light.

There he was laying on his side now. And from the looks of it Wilfred made an acquaintanceship with him, too.

"'Evening, boy," he greeted his guest.

"Cut the formalities," Allen responded, struggling against his bonds.

Tyki stepped over to the boy, standing over him.

"I see," he commented thoughtfully, "You're eager to start the fun. I didn't know you were such a naughty boy."

A sick twisted grin appeared on Tyki's face as he pulled out a small sharp knife from his pocket.

"I was hoping to save this for later but since you're so willing to start already," he said lightly as he tested the sharpness of the blade on his thumb, "Perfectly sharp."

Rolling the boy onto his back Tyki straddled his waist and placed the tip of his knife lightly on Allen's cheek. Slowly he started to draw a pattern

"Where to start," the man said to no one in particular as he traced the pattern down Allen's throat.

His breathing hitched as the knife brushed against his throat. With a quick slice Tyki ripped the Black Order uniform open, exposing the simple white dress shirt underneath.

"Here?" he asked as he popped buttons off one by one.

Allen was too scared to close his eyes, not like he'd be able to shut out the torture that was about to occur. He watched quietly, not wanting to give the Noah the satisfaction of hearing his protests. His dress shirt was moved aside exposing his chest which Tyki admired for a second. Allen's heart started pounding harder at the thoughts of what this sick man might do.

"My, what _cute_ nipples you have," Tyki commented as he pinched them both, making the young man wince.

His face flushed at the comment that took him by surprise. This made Tyki chuckle softly as he dragged the knife across Allen's chest. Blood started beading a trail behind it which Tyki tasted with mild interest. Allen shuddered at the strange sight.

"Liked that, did you?" he asked as a wicked grin appeared on his face.


End file.
